Deveun
Daichonia|allies/friends = Daichonia Perlaland (formerly)|neutral =|enemies = Titanionan Empire}} Deveun Island (DE | Deveun Sanao), more commonly known as his nickname, Dev, is a small island in the North Sea of Europe, he borders his brother, Daichonia to the south and it vastly borders Sweden and Norway to the east. Most other countries know him in the past as Titanionia's long owned, practically useless, desolate island. When he proclaimed independence in 1951, Titanionia did nothing to stop him, from there, they built up their resources and community and now almost 500,000 natives live on the island. Description Appearance WIP Personality Deveun, today, is quite locked away from the rest of the world. Not extensively, a lot of the population have access to the internet and whatnot, but the government don't open up much about how the natives are doing or how they are financially or economically. A lot of his personality brushes of off his treatment of his father's colonisation over him, much like Daichonia, except with Britain, who did eventually make an improvement, though, unfortunately, Deveun didn't seem to. Titanionia did not want to interfere with any other nation so a lot of times Deveun was hushed away and it has left a long term effect on him. He is very shy and awkward, and even anxious. He will never start up a conversation with someone, not even his own brother. Due to this he has little to no friends and comes off quite untrustworthy. The little number of times he has opened up, or someone has approached him, he has snapped and from rumours, he comes across as very short-tempered, it can embarrass him and he does want to make friends but he doesn't seem to click as well with other countries much unlike his brother. He is very easily flustered and it bothers him. Though, despite all the "negatives" when you really do know him, you get to know the genuine Deveun. He is pure and truly innocent when you know him as well as very loyal and open. He will tell his best of friends everything with no hesitation and will show you nothing but kindness when you're close to him. He does struggle with problems not having many diplomatic or close relations with other countries, but he does really want to make the effort but he doesn't know-how. Interests WIP Flag Meaning WIP Nicknames WIP History WIP Geography WIP Relationships Family * Titanionia: - father * Perlaland: - mother * Daichonia: - brother Friends * Ofparia: - WIP Neutral * Daichonia: - WIP Enemies WIP Gallery WIP Trivia Interesting facts * Deveun Island is the one island of the two islands he shares with Daichonia. * A lot of Deveuni people emigrate to Daichonia for better education and overall better life quality since Daichonia has managed to develop more during his time of colonisation. This results in the birth rate to be quite low in Deveun and emigration rate to be quite high. * It's a popular travel destination for Daichonian people. Category:Males Category:Countries Category:Marsh's OC's Category:Marshywillow Category:Europe